History of Blood
by xfighttingxlifex
Summary: Percy has grown up not knowing her real blood line and thinks her life is perfect until her 15th birthday when her apperance starts changing and people start following her around. im really bad at writing these, go to my profile to read a better summary
1. Change

AN: This is my first fanfic, but I hope it's good. The full storyline will take effect soon, I promise, and I'm writing as much as I can at one time. Enjoy!

***********************

"Percy, honey, it's time to wake up." Mrs. Livingston crooned from the outside of the 15-year-old's door.

"Five more minutes." Percy groaned from her large queen-sized bed.

"No Percy, it's time to get up." Her mother said with a slight edge to her soft, singsong voice.

"Okay, okay! I'm up. Happy?" Percy asked peeking her head out the door to show that she actually was awake.

"Yes, thank you honey. Breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes." Mrs. Livingston looked at her perfectly beautiful daughter before turning around and heading down the stairs while Percy shut her door with a little more force than necessary. She headed over to her iHome and turned on one of her favorite morning songs. While the song started, Percy looked straight into her full-length mirror and admired her perfect self.

Noticing something different, Percy went up closer to her mirror and stared into her own eyes, the turquoise color they were when she went to bed was faded into a bluish gold color. 'What the…what happened to my eyes?' Percy thought to herself, 'they were not that color last night.' Thinking she was just still a little tired she decided to ignore it for now and finish getting ready for the day ahead. After picking out her outfit of a mini skirt and Abercrombie tank top and straightening her long caramel colored hair she had to move back to the mirror to apply her makeup. 'Crap! I wasn't hallucinating. They did change colors!' Percy noticed that her eyes were still the bluish gold color they were earlier.

"Percy! Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Livingston yelled from the foot of the stairs distracting Percy from her eyes.

"Coming mom!" Percy opened her door and yelled back. She turned back into her room, grabbed her pink Sidekick and ran down the stairs, leaving her makeup until after breakfast.

"What's the rush Perce?" Mr. Livingston laughed when Percy started to devour her breakfast.

"No rush dad, just a little confused. Do my eyes look different to you?" Percy asked breathlessly.

"They do actually, but you're sitting directly in the sun. It's probably just the light. Why darling?" He answered with a weird look on his face.

"Last night they were their normal color, turquoise. This morning they were different, like bluish gold or something."

"I don't know honey. Maybe it's just a phase and they'll go back to normal later. Just finish getting ready and I'll take you up to the mall like planned."

"Okay dad, I'll be back down in a sec." Percy answered after dropping her plate in the sink. Back in her room, Percy started applying her makeup carefully trying not to look directly into her changing eyes.

_Because I'm broken, when I'm open, and I don't feel like I am strong enough…_

"Hi babe. What's up?" Percy spoke brightly into her phone to the boy on the other line. "Yeah, I'm on my way right now. I'm meeting you guys in the food court. See you soon….love you too. Bye."

"Ready sweetheart?" Mr. Livingston asked as Percy floated down the stairs looking through her new Coach purse.

"Yeah. Everyone's already at the mall waiting for me." Percy answered absent mindedly while answering a text on her Sidekick.

*************************

AN: Please R&R! and give any suggestions you may have.


	2. Late Birthday Surprise

"Hey Perce! Over here!" Bryan yelled from a couch in the mall food court.

"Hey love," Percy replied, kissing Bryan lightly as she sat down next to him. "Hey guys." She finished as she looked at the rest of her friends.

"Percy? What's up with your eyes?" Percy's best friend Dahlia asked curiously.

"I really have no idea. They were their normal color last night, but this morning they were like this. It's so weird." She answered.

"Well whatever, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY!" Dahlia screamed along with the others sitting there. "Come on! Present time! But first, tell us what you got from your parents yesterday on the actual day."

"Well, I got this Coach purse, some new makeup, lots of money, and a SIDEKICK!" Percy practically screamed that brand of her new cell phone.

"Oh my god! That's amazing. Here, open mine first." Dahlia said handing her a box wrapped in hot pink paper.

"Awe! Thank you Dahl. It's great!" Percy said while admiring the two t-shirts from Delia's. After Percy opened about five different presents and thanked everyone for what they had given her, she finally got to open the presents she wanted to most.

"Your turn Bryan." Percy smiled over to her boyfriend.

"This is true. Here's the first one, for your birthday." Bryan smiled back handing her a large bag with a card sticking out. Percy took the card out first and read it silently to herself.

_My dearest Percy,  
__These two presents are for two very important occasions. The first one, for your 15th birthday, which was yesterday, and the second for our one-year anniversary, which is today._

_I love you with all my heart beautiful,  
__Bryan_

Percy placed the card down next to her with a large smile on her face and reached into the bag. After digging through the layers to tissue paper, she pulled out a blanket that was obviously made by someone who had never used a sewing machine before.

"Bryan, did you make this yourself?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" Bryan answered with a slight laugh.

"Yes! I love it! Next please," Percy said while reaching her hands out. Bryan reached behind his back and pulled out a small box with a small red bow on top. Percy took it carefully and untied the bow. She slowly opened the box and her jaw dropped. "Oh my god. Bryan it…it's beautiful." Percy's face couldn't of gotten any brighter as she pulled an engraved Tiffany necklace out of the box.

"Happy anniversary baby. I love you." Bryan said after kissing Percy lightly on her perfectly shaped lips.

"I love you too." Percy replied.

"Do you see her anywhere Alice?" Edward asked his sister.

"Yeah, calm down, she just walked into Abercrombie with her friends. Her eyes have changed colors already." Alice answered without even turning to look at him.

"Okay. You wait here. I'll go in the store and follow." Edward said walking briskly across the way and into the store.

"Oh my god. Perce, look at the hottie that just walked in." Dahlia whispered as Percy held up a pair of jeans to her body.

"Wow. Where'd did he come from? I've never seen him before and you think someone like him would be noticed." Percy whispered back after looking at the beautiful god-like boy that had just walked in.

"He's walking this way. Eep!" Dahlia was grinning with delight as Edward walked over to where they were standing.

"Shhh, down girl, he might hear you." Percy laughed has he walked by.

After walking through a few more stores and buying more clothes than imaginable, Percy ditched her friends to sit at Starbucks while they all went where they wanted to go. 'Oh my god, he's here too.' Percy thought to herself when she saw Edward walk into Starbucks. All of the sudden he was standing next to the table Percy was sitting at.

"I'm sorry, but you look really familiar. Have we met before?" Edward asked with a slight grin on his face.

"Uh, no. But I saw you in Abercrombie earlier. What's your name?" Percy asked.

"Edward, Edward Cullen. What's yours?" Edward asked, of course already knowing her name.

"Percy, Percy Livingston. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. May I sit down?" Edward asked.

"Um, sure, I guess." Percy answered cautiously.

"I know why you're changing Persephone. Would you like answers? Oh and happy belated 15th brithday." Edward knew this would freak her out, for he could read her mind and knew she wanted answers.

"I…I never told you my full name or when my birthday was. Who are you? How do you know me?" Percy was starting to get freaked out now; she had no idea who this guy was.

"I've known you since you were born. You aren't the person you think you are. The people you live with aren't your real parents. You really are Persephone Cullen. You are a vampire.

"There's no such thing as vampires, you freak. Get away from me." Percy started to get up when she felt an ice-cold hand gripping to her elbow.

"Just sit down, and let me explain okay?" Edward's eyes pleaded and finally tricked Percy into staying where she was.


	3. Explanation

"So how do you know me? And by the way, I wasn't adopted." Percy informed the stranger sitting there with her.

"I know you weren't, you were stolen actually, from my family." Edward said.

"Okay. Whatever. What's this vampire crap you mentioned?" Percy asked thinking this guy was a nut job.

"Let me start from the beginning. My name is Edward Cullen; I was born in Chicago in 1901 as Edward Masen. Carlisle Cullen changed me into a vampire at the age of 17 when I was dying of Spanish Influenza in 1918. I live now in Alaska with my family and have for the past 50 years."

"Wait. Your family?"

"Yes, my family. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are my siblings. Carlisle and Esme are my parents. There's also Bella, who is my wife, and Reneesme is my daughter. Then there is Gigi and Dylan, they are your parents."

"My…my parents?"

"Yes, and they miss you terribly."

"But if I'm a vampire then why do I not want to drink people's blood." Percy was beginning to get sarcastic about this now.

"Reneesme, my daughter, is somewhat like you. When she was born, her mother was still human and I was a vampire, so she is half human, half vampire. She was born 50 years ago and is 15 now. My coven started to crossbreed humans and vampires enough so that our children's human side would be more prominent for a short part of their lives. When the child is born, they are a perfect being, the most beautiful of all, and on their 15th birthday, their appearance starts to change. You, for instance, have been the most beautiful of the people around you your entire life, correct?"

"Yes. Yes I have."

"Your eyes were turquoise, your skin was a beautiful porcelain shade, and your looks and body were flawless. Last night your eyes started to change, into a gold color, that's what you noticed this morning. Did you also notice that your skin hardened slightly?"

"No, but now that you mention it, yes."

"Okay. We have to leave now, my sister tells me that the sun is coming, so we have to get out of public." Edward was pulling Percy into a standing position.

"What? No, I'm not going with you. I still don't really know who you guys are. I'm here with my friends. I'm not leaving!" Percy was trying not to raise her voice to grab attention to herself and Edward, but he seemed to not be listening to her.

"You have to come with me. You can come back tonight. Tell your friends you had to leave early, they'll understand. We really have to go. You may not understand at this moment, but you will shortly. Come on Percy." Edward was starting to beg now.

"Fine. I'll call Dahlia and tell her I have to leave," Percy had her phone up to her ear within milliseconds. "Dahl, hi, I have to leave early…I don't know why really but tell Bryan I'll see him tonight okay? I'll meet him at the restaurant…Thanks girl, bye."

"Hi Percy, it's so great to finally meet you. We've all missed you so much. I'm Alice." Percy hadn't noticed the short pixie like girl that joined her and Edward on their rush to the car.

"Hi. I'm still really confused Edward. Can't you just stop and explain." Percy asked anxiously.

"No, we can't. The sun will be here momentarily and we can't risk getting caught in it." Alice had answered instead of Edward. Percy was suddenly pushed into the backseat of an expensive looking car, more confused than ever.

"Look at your hands Percy, this is why you can't be seen in public when the sun is out." Edward pointed to Percy's hands that sparkled like diamonds in the ray of sunlight that came through the partially open window of the car.

"What the…why are my hands sparkling?" The sight shocked Percy.

"This is what happens in the sun light. Which is why we live in Alaska, we can be out in the sun and no one will see us. We make sure no one's around." Alice answered bouncily.

"Can you take me home then? Neither of my parents are home." Percy asked, really wanting to get away from these people for like five minutes.

"Sure. We'll give you our cell phone numbers if anything starts to happen to you that you don't understand. Like wanting to kill your parents." Alice answered.

"Yeah, like I don't get that feeling almost everyday of my life." Percy laughed, but knew exactly what Alice meant.

"Here. Call us with anything you need. We'll come back tomorrow to explain more to you." Alice handed Percy a small sheet of paper with two numbers on it and open the door quickly for her to get out.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you tomorrow I guess?" Percy walked into her house without a glance behind her and bolted up the stairs and into her room.


	4. Realization

AN: This chapter is kinda short, I know, but it's all I could come up with so far. If anyone has any suggestions for the story, feel free to tell me. :]

*********************************************

"Good morning Percy. How was your date last night?" Alice asked softly to Percy who woke up suddenly.

"How the hell did you get in my room Alice?!" Percy tried not to yell to loud in fear that her parents might hear.

"Your window. You'll get used to it. I promise."

"Oh, well, whatever. My date was good. Didn't kill him if that's what you mean." Percy partially laughed at the statement.

"That's kinda what I was getting at. Now get dressed, go downstairs and tell your parents you are going out with one of your friends today and won't be back til late. I'm taking you back to the place Edward and I are staying at." Alice was pulling Percy out of bed and pushing her over to her closet. "No need to look pretty, you're just going to a hotel." Alice reached into Percy's closet and pulled out a pair of sweatpants, threw them into Percy's hands and disappeared out the window.

"Thank you fashion police." Percy grimaced as she changed out of her pajamas and into sweatpants and a t-shirt. She ran to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and hair, and went down to the kitchen.

"Morning mom, dad." Percy hurried to the cabinet and grabbed a Pop-Tart.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry Percy? Slow down and eat your Pop-Tart with us." Mrs. Livingston calmly said to her daughter.

"Can't mom, I'm off to hang with a friend today. I won't be back til late, don't know exactly what time yet. I'll keep you guys posted though. Love you both. Bye." Percy waved back at her confused parents and ran out the door. She went up to the same Silver Volvo she was forced into yesterday and opened the door to the backseat.

"Fast enough for you guys?" Percy asked with a laugh.

"Slower than expected actually. Obviously the transformation isn't totally complete yet. At least your eyes are a full gold color, no more blue." Edward said while looking into the rear-view mirror.

_Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!_ _Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!_

"Hi Carlisle…Yeah, we have her. Edward and I are taking her back to the hotel right now…She seems pretty okay with the news…Yeah, we'll tell her. Bye." Alice closed the small sliver cell phone and put it back in her pocket. She looked at Edward for a brief second like she was going to tell him something, and then looked back out the passenger window.

"What? What do you have to tell me?" Percy asked hopefully.

"We'll tell you at the hotel Percy. Just hold tight, we'll be there soon." Edward answered, making Percy curious as to how he knew what the news was without being told…out loud.

*******

"Percy, there's a lot more aspects to this life you are going into that you may not understand at first, but you're family will be there beside you to help. You got that?" Edward was sitting on the edge of one of the queen-sized beds in the large hotel room.

"Yeah, I understand. Do I have to leave my life here? Just abandon it like I never lived it. You realize that I have a boyfriend and friends, that will be crushed if I have to leave right?" Percy's voice was starting to rise in volume as she spoke.

"Yes, we do realize that. Carlisle is actually on his way here to talk to your parents about everything, since they do know what you actually are, well your mother does anyway."

"Wait. My dad doesn't know that I was stolen at birth? He thinks I'm his actually child?" Percy had so many questions forming in her head that she thought it would take a lifetime to get them all answered.

"No. You will get the full story of what happened when you were born from your parents when we take you home. They know it better than we do, they were there, we weren't." Alice answered.

"We're thinking that we'll have Carlisle get your parents to move somewhere else so people think you are still with them, instead of being taken away from your former life. Humans are easily fooled with." Edward said aloud, staring out the large window in the room.

"I don't really care anymore. I figure that nothing is going to go the way I really want it to, so why fight it?" Percy got up from the bed she was sitting on and started walking around. All she had to do now was just go with the flow.


End file.
